MISSION STATEMENT - The essential mission of the Program Evaluation Resource Center (PERC) is to help stimulate and facilitate the development of planned change as a legitimate and independent mental health services discipline by explicating the link between change and program evaluation. PROGRAM OBJECTIVES - To fulfill this mission, PERC has undertaken four programmatic objectives: A. Research - To undertake disciplined empirical inquiry into the constituents of successful planned change, particularly as such change relates to evaluation. B. Technical Assistance - To develop and test workable strategies and techniques for facilitating evaluation and planned change. C. Magazine - To regularly publish a magazine focused on the topics of change and evaluation. D. Dissemination - To implement a dissemination program to ensure that information on change and evaluation reaches those who can use it to facilitate innovation.